The Misguided Terror
by deadinthevoid
Summary: A strange contest joins the group of TDI, is this by Chris or just the person's choice.
1. Minister of Mystery

The contestants started to arrive on the island. Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, Trent, Geoff, Beth, Courtney, Gwen, and Tyler showed up on the boats.  
>Chris Mclean was waiting on the docks for each arrival. "Welcome to Lake Wawanakwa campers. Here you'll be competing for one...million ... dollars. I am your gourgeous host, Chris Mclean." Chris says wth a smirk.<br>A final boat comes into view but no one steps off. "Huh, that's strange we have one last contestant, but he isn't coming off." Chris says before shrugging his shoulders.

"Look, up there." Beth says pointing to the top part.  
>A man jumps off the top part and lands on the dock with a single briefcase.<br>"There you are, I am your host Chris Mclean, and your name is..." Chris says waiting for a reply.  
>The man remains silent. The man just looks around and sits down on his biefcase.<br>"Isaac." The man says introducing is a person with a normal build, brown hair, & blue eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt that is open blue shorts, & he is wearing black sandals.

Isaac just remains on his briefcase away from the other contestants. He pulls out a book titled How to Build Your Own Rocket Launcher.  
>When some of the contests read that title, they get scared of Isaac.<p>

"Okay, let's get things started. We should have all the contestants introduce themselves." Chris says. "Hi I'm Katie, and I'm here with my bff, Sadie." Katie says as she and Sadie hug each other. The campers give their reactions to that while Isaac just gives it a stern look. "Hi I'm Sadie and like Katie says I'm here with my bff Katie." Sadie says as they continue to hug each other. The campers reactions become more visible while Isaac just keeps his stern look.

"I'm Justin. I am a super model, my agent decided to bring me here." Justin says flashing the girls a smile, with the usual reaction. Isaac puts his book in front of his face and rolls his eyes, then brings the book back down. "I'm Noah, and I'm deathly allergic to multiple things." Noah says waiting for someone to laugh. Most of the campers laugh, Isaac pretty much just returns to his stern look.

"Eh, I'm Ezekiel. I can speak 8 different languages eh." Ezekiel says. A lot of the campers get pretty relaxed to Ezekiel. Isaac sticks to his look. "H-hi, I'm Cody. I enjoy barbecue chips." Cody says. The campers continue to relax while Isaac does the same look.

"The name's Heather, and you better remember it when I win the million dollars." Heather says arrogantly. The campers have varied reactions while Isaac breaks his stern look for one of distaste. "Hi, the name's Lindsay. I am glad to be here on the show Kyle." Lindsay says to Chris while looking at herself in a mirror. A lot of the contestants laugh, including Isaac.

"The name's Chris, get it right." Chris says before looking at the remaining contestants to introduce themselves. "How's it hanging? The name's Bridgette, I am a surfer and an animal rights activist. I was on my school's surf team." Bridgette says waving. The contestants don't really believe that. Isaac ignores the second part all together.

"Hey, the name's Harold, I have mad skills." Harold says trying to be cool. The contestants laugh at him, but Isaac just returns to his stern look again. "What's up? The name's DJ and I am here by a dare from my brothers." DJ says. The contestants get a good chuckly from that, DJ gets a slightly freaked out look from Isaac.

"The name's Duncan and let's get one thing straight, you get in my way, you'll get messed up." Duncan says with his normal juvenile attitude. Everyone gets slightly scared, but Isaac remains unintimidated. "Hi the name's Owen, I hope we can all be friends." Owen says with his normal attitude. A lot of the campers take a liking to him, but Isaac stays the same.

"Hi everyone, the name's Izzy. I am an arctic camel." Izzy says scaring most of the campers. Isaac turns his head and gives a smile which is different. "I'm Gwen and my favorite color is midnight blue." Gwen says, which to most people stating the obvious.

"Hey everyone, the name's Leshawna." Leshawna says to everyone. Reactions hardly change. "The name's Trent. How's everyone?" Trent says and everyone replies good. Isaac remains silent.

"Hey everyone, the name's Geoff, let's get this party started." Geoff says with enthusiasm. Everyone gives a smile, but Isaac. "Hi, I'm Beth and I am on my school's marching band." Beth says waving. Isaac does a yeah-yeah hand motion, while everyone else waves back.

"I am Courtney and I am an ICT and don't you forget it." Courtney says with pride. The others have varied reactions while Isaac just faces Courtney when she was saying her name. "Hey the name's Tyler, I am a jock. Sorry ladies, but I am already taken." Tyler says making all the girls laugh and Isaac roll his eyes again.  
>All the campers turn toward Isaac waiting for him to introduce himself.<p>

Isaac puts down the book. "Fine, my name's Isaac and I enjoy reading books." Isaac says with displeasure.  
>"We can see that." Bridgette says making everyone else laugh. Isaac picks up the book and throws it at Bridgette, making her fall backwards. Isaac helps Bridgette up and whispers in her ear. "I am sorry." Isaac picks up the book and heads back to his spot.<p>

"Okay, now that that piece of lameness is out of the way, time for the teams to be made." Chris says with great pleasure. "What, we didn't even get a place to stay yet?" DJ says surprised along with everyone except Isaac.

"Oh yeah, there will be two teams one will be the Screaming Gophers and the other will be the Killer Bass. I shall separate you into teams. We shall start the first challenge tomorrow." Chris says enjoying his job like always.  
>Chris separates Gwen, Owen, Heather, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Sadie, Justin, Leshawna, Courtney and Isaac into the Screaming Gophers and the rest into the Killer Bass.<p>

The Screaming Gophers head to their house and the Killer Bass do the same. Isaac set up his bed over Trent's. Isaac remained calm despite the poor living conditions.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight, you will listen to me. When I say to do something, you do it. No questions asked." Heather says without hesitation. Isaac ignores her and finishes making his bed and sets down his books. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Heather says directed to Isaac. Isaac doesn't respond. Heather gets mad.  
>"Calm down, he doesn't really talk much anyways just don't mind him." DJ says calming Heather down.<br>"I don't care, he just better do what he's told." Heather says still angry. The campers all get their beds set up and go to bed.


	2. Trial of Heart

Trial of heart

[Before I begin, I'd like to apologize for the long time away. Second for the person who reviewed asking about if Izzy and Isaac will ever fall in love, Isaac hid most of his face during the entire introduction so no one could see his face, his eyes remain the same unless otherwise noted. Isaac already has his eyes toward her, but Izzy may or may not return his feelings. There'll still be the bathroom confessionals in this story. Fourth, I'll be making a ROTI story when I'm done with this one. Finally, this story will go through the first three total drama series.]

The next morning the campers all head up to the top of the cliff where Chris and Chef lay dow in easy chairs. The Killer Bass chat among each other relatively easily, the Screaming Gophers are still dealing with Heather getting Isaac to talk. "You better answer me you lousy freak, or I won't allow you to make it to the finals." Heather says trying to get to Isaac.

"Welcome campers to the first challege. You have to dive off this cliff into the small ring inside the shark infested water, get a crate and pull it back to the shore, inside the crates are parts of a hot tub, first team to make the hot tub wins immunity. Who'll go first?" Chris says chuckling. Isaac steps forward. "Oh look, seems Mr. Silent Treatment is going first?" Chris says chuckling more. Isaac runs toward the ciff edge, does a flip turn in mid air and lands on the edge of the cliff then jumps in the air twirling during the part going up and then dives straight down into the water hands first. The rest of the contestants, Chris and Chef are all stunned at the display. "That guy's good." Chef says rubbing his eyes out of surprse. Isaac appears on the shore three minutes laer.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Okay, I guess I should say something. I am a person full of surprises. I was the best diver at school and the third best swimmer. Out of the 50 people in my graduating class, I was the 7th smartest. I also am pretty good at martial arts." Isaac says juggling around three knives.

Static

The contestants all look at each other before Ezekiel goes up. "I'll win this for us, eh?" Ezekiel says before jumping off the cliff, he falls down toward the water but ends up hitting the one rock in the water that's sticking out. During Ezekiel's fall, Isaac works on getting the lid opened for his crate. "I might as well go next." Heather says stepping forward and jumping off the cliff. She falls down and hits the upper righ area of the circle and looks around for a crate. Isaac finally manages to open the lid for the crate shortly after Heather hit the water. Heather pulls over the crate whie Isaac puls out the part. "Open this crate." Heather says relaxing on a rock. Isaac looks at the part he got from his crate at different angles. "Hey, do what I told you." Heather says getting angry. Lindsay heads over to the cliff. Isaac looks up and sees her jump off. He heads back toward the water. "Looks like Mr. Silent is going back in the water, could this guy be doing sabotage, does he enjoy competition or does he like to look good for the ladies?" Chris says looking down. Isaac and Lindsay pull up the crate to the Bass side. "Thank you Isaiah." Lindsay says smiling. Isaac nods his head. Lindsay blushes a bit at the gesture. "Why would you help me though, we're on different teams?" Lindsay says expecting no answer. "Team or no team, I do what I can to help out ladies." Isaac says speaking. "Oh, thank you soooooo much." Lindsay says before the two of them go toward their team areas.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "OMG, Iggy is so cute and so nice. I wonder if he'll ask me out during this competition." Lindsay says giggling.

Static

"Why'd you help out our opponents?" Heather says even angrier than before. "She's a lady." Isaac says looking up at the cliff. "I'm a lady, why didn't you help me?" Heather says about to blow up. "I was removing the lid for my crate, if you had dove later, I would've helped you." Isaac says seeing DJ about to dive off the cliff. "Fine, but you better deal with my lid." Heather says calming down a little. "You have hands, don't you?" Isaac says not turning to face Heather as he watches DJ jump off the cliff. Heather gets mad before walking over to her crate and begins to try and pull off the lid of her crate. DJ brings up a crate and he pulls it up to the Gophers area. Isaac heads over to DJ and helps him to take off his lid. Heather is too busy to notice Isaac heading over to DJ.

Justin heads over to the cliff and looks down. "I'm not doing this, who knows what the water will do to my hair." Justin says turning around. "Chef, mind helping out pretty boy?" Chris says smirking. Chef gets up and pushes Justin off the cliff. "MY HAIR!" Justin screams all the way down until he hits the water. Five minutes later he jumps out of the water being chased by the sharks and tosses a crate at Isaac. Isaac catches the crate and sets it down on the ground. Justin runs over to the shore and relaxes on the beach. Isaac ignores Justin and looks back up at the cliff and sees Katie getting ready to jump. Katie jumps off the cliff and Isaac swims over to the ring fighting off the sharks and helps Katie to bring her crate over to the Bass side.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Oh...my...god. Isaac just passed Justin on the hottiemeter, I have to tell my bffl about how me and him are so alike and will so get together." Katie says squealing in joy.

Static

Isaac looks back up at the cliff and sees Noah on the cliff. Noah jumps off the cliff while Isaac heads over and helps to pull off the lid for Heather's crate. "Finally. What took you so long? Doesn't matter, you're not half bad when you do what you're told." Heather says smiling a bit. Isaac ignores her and heads over for Justin's crate and works on that lid. DJ heads over and helps. "You helped me, so I'm here to help you." DJ says smiling. "Thanks." Isaac says before the two of them work to get the lid open, Noah manages to finally get his crate up to the shore while DJ and Isaac finally get the lid off of Justin's crate.

Harold gets on the cliff and closes his eyes before jumping. Harold drops down into the water and slowly drags a crate to the shore, coming up for air several tmes while Isaac and DJ gather up the parts from their team's opened crates. "Missing parts." Isaac says blatantly. "Figured as much, how many pieces do you think there are to the hot tub?" DJ asks getting used to how little Isaac speaks. "8 total, more or less." Isaac says blatantly again while Cody jumps off the cliff. "Do you always talk that frankly?" DJ asks getting friendly to Isaac. "Pretty much." Isaac says looking at the cliff. "I really need to ask this, why did you help out Lindsay, Katie, but not Heather?" DJ asks. "Simple, chivalry, and I don't like Heather." Isaac says frankly.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Isaac doesn't talk much, but when he does, he doesn't waste time. I like him." DJ says laughing.

Static

"Did you two losers say something?" Heather says looking over at the two of them. "No." Isaac and DJ say together, Isaac says it blatantly while DJ says it slightly scared. "Okay, then get started on the hot tub." Heather says arrogantly. "Wait til team are all down here." Isaac says immediately. "Yeah, plus, we need more parts as these may not be next to each other." DJ adds on. "Fine, they better hurry." Heather says growing annoyed. Gwen readies herself on the edge of the cliff and jumps forward. Isaac swims toward the ring and helps Gwen with a crate. "Thanks I guess." Gwen says smiling a bit. "No problem." Isaac says as the two of them pull the crate to the Gophers area. DJ, Gwen and Isaac work together and quickly remove the lid while Tyler readies himself to jump off the cliff. Tyler takes several deep breaths then jumps off the cliffs, screaming during the fall. "Some jock." Duncan says pointing toward the edge. All the contestants on the cliff laugh.

Tyler drags a crate to the Bass's area and starts to pull the tip of the crate off. "Might as well get this over with." Duncan says as he just jumps off the cliff into the water and pulls up a crate roughly a minute later. Duncan pulls the top of the crate while still pulling it. Beth gulps at the top of the cliff then jumps off the cliff. Isaac swims back to the ring and finds Beth with a crate in her hand and he escorts her and the crate back to the Bass area. "Thanks man." Duncan says taking the crate and pulling off the lid. "No problem." Isaac says heading back to his team's area.

Isaac looks up at the cliff and sees Owen getting ready to jump. Owen jumps off the cliff while Isaac climbs up a tree, hoping not to go flying by the wave Owen creates when he hits the water. Owen hits the water and sends water flying in every direction. Isaac gets knocked off the tree by the force of the water and does a half flip landing upside down in the sand, waist up in the sand. Duncan laughs while DJ helps Isaac out of the sand. Isaac coughs up sand for a while. "Thanks." Isaac says. "No prob man, I have your back." DJ says smiling. Isaac nods his head and waits for Owen to come to the shore so he can deal with the lid of the crate. Three minutes later Owen hands Isaac the crate and Isaac and DJ work together to pull off the lid.

Trent walks up to the edge of the cliff and jumps off the cliff and falls intothe water and quickly comes up with a crate and swims to the shore and tosses it toward DJ who stops pulling off the lid for Owen's crate and catches Trent's crate and the two of them work together while Owen and Isaac start working on Owen's crate. DJ and Trent easily open Trent's crate then head over to join Isaac and Owen and just as easily open Owen's crate. Isaac taps DJ's shoulder then points to Heather then puts behind him. DJ gathers Gwen, Owen, Trent, and Justin into a huddle. "Isaac says that if we lose, Heather's the first to go." DJ says to the rest in the huddle. "You can understand him, is he mute or something?" Gwen says confused. "No, he doesn't talk much, but he is able to get his point through gestures and what little he actually says." DJ says clarifying. "Fine, I don't like her so I don't have any arguement." Trent says. "Isaac doesn't like Heather either he said so himself." DJ says. "Wow, you managed to know him that well already, I'm surprised. Then again his stunt on the cliff was even more surprising." Owen says surprised.

Sadie readies herself on the cliff edge and jumps off. Isaac swims toward Sadie and joins her over to the Gopher's team area then all the hardworking team members work to get the lid off which they accomplish within a minute of getting the crate. Geoff is next up to jump in which he doesn't waste any time. His team grabs the crate and quickly pull off the lid.

Bridgette is the next one to jump. She jumps off the cliff while Isaac swims back over to the ring. They meet shortly after Bridgette hits the water, and the two of the swim to get one of the remainin three crates then carry it over to the Gophers side, Isaac swms back over to the ring while the gophers excluding Heather and Justin work to get the lid off. Leshawna sprints up to the cliff and jumps off the cliff where Isaac's already waiting for her. Isaac moves out of Leshawna's way when she hits the water, the two of them fight off the sharks that just returned, sending them back away while Leshawna and Isaac carry over the chest. Isaac immediately swims over and assists Izzy after she jumps.

Once all the crates are opened and all the parts are assembled. "Manual." Isaac says looking through all the crates. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, you have to figure out how to put it together." Chris says chuckling. "Courtney, me, brains. Rest, pieces." Isaac says. "What's he saying?" Courtney says confused. "He said that you and him will work to figure out how the pieces fit together while the rest of us put the pieces together" DJ says confidently. "I'm amazed anyone can understand him, but that's a good idea." Courtney says before heading over to Isaac.

The teams work for roughly half an hour before the Gophers manage to put the pieces together. "The gophers win. Bass, I'll see you tonight for the elimination." Chris says chuckling.

The contestants of the bass quickly take their votes. "The votes have been tallied and the first loser to ride the boat of shame and never ever EVER come back is...Ezekiel." Chris says chuckling. "What is wrong with you all, eh? I'm the best player." Ezekiel says along with other muttering while he boards the boat of shame.

"Who'll be the next to go? Who will I send to the emergency room next? How will the silent guy surprise us all next? Find out all the next Total...Drama...Island." Chris says before laughing.


	3. Burning Flame

Burning Flame

[Regarding the Revenge of the Island story, Isaac will not be the additional competitor. Like in the show, all the classic competitors aren't participating, but he may make an appearance on a challenge. The new competitor will be different, but that's a story for after I get done with this one. Sorry about the short length of this section, Isaac is unable to help the ladies here so the length had to be drastically reduced.]

The morning following Ezekiel's departure on the boat of losers, the contestants are woken up earlier than normal by the sound of a loud trumpet. All the contestants are badly scared by the trumpet sound and run outside where they see Chris and Chef with the trumpet.

"Welcome competitors to the second challenge." Chris says chuckling. "Dude, it's 3:40 in the morning, it's too early." Geoff says while he and the other competitors are either rubbing their eyes or yawning. Chris chuckles then says, "That's the entire point, the next challeng is the Awake-a-thon. The camper that stays awake the longest wins it for their team." "That's all, this is going to be a breeze." Duncan says smirking. "You wish delinquent. First we're going for a twenty kilometer run, then you all are going to be eating the only good meal in this entire competition." Chef says grinning. "Not good." Isaac says. "That's the entire point, better get used to being here, it's the only way to win one ... million... dollars." Chris says with the briefcase containing the grand prize.

"Very well." Isaac says raising his left eyebrow. "Chef here will be watching you all, while I get my beauty sleep." Chris turning around. "Can I join you?" Justin and Lindsay ask simultaneous. "No you may not maggots." Chef says angrily. "Keep them in line Chef." Chris says walking off. "You can count on it." Chef grinning says as Chris arrives in the tent. "Okay listen up shark bait. It works like this. I'll be watching you, if any of you were to be at the mess hall before me without passing me at least once, you will be disqualified. None of you will pass me though. If you fail to arrive at the mess hall before the challenge ends, you will clean the bio hole for a full week...if you last that long." Chef says with an evil grin. All the competitors gulp includng Isaac.

"Finally, the twenty kilometers is a full time around the island. Do that then head to the mess hall, unless you enjoy the bio hole. Do I make myself clear?" Chef says with the intensity of a drill sergeant. All the contestants nod their heads. "Good, now get going." Chef says using an air horn. All the contestants get going at their own pace. Isaac is the second to last competitor to cross the 5 kilometer mark, only ahead of Justin who isn't even running. At the 10 kilometer mark, Isaac goes from walking to a brisk jog. He passes up Katie, Satie, Lindsay, Geoff and is catching up to Heather.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "It's impossible for me to actually help the girls here, so I'm just going to give it my all to help my team win." Isaac says a bit tired and a tad sad.

Static

When Heather sees Isaac, she calls over to him. "You there, carry me. You should be honored that I'm willing to allow you to help me." Heather says arrogantly. "No. Work for million." Isaac says before passing Heather. At the fifteen kilometer mark, Isaac breaks into a run and becomes the third person to enter the mess hall, only behind Chef and Duncan. Isaac runs up and catches up to Courtney at around kilometer 17. "Isaac, why aren't you helping out the ladies like you did last time?" Courtney asks when she and Isaac are going at the same rate. "No overlookable parts in this challenge. Sorry Courtney." Isaac says looking forward. "Ah, good point, it's alright as long as you keep doing what you are the best at." Courtney says managing a small smile. "Okay." Isaac says before passing up Courtney.

Ten minutes after the conversation, the rest of the contestants arrive, some in groups that are chatting and others by themself, including Justin, who just hid when the contestants were approaching the mess hall. The campers separate into their teams seated on two tables each.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "That guy Isaac or whatever his name is, he's getting on my last nerve. Once we lose our first challenge, I'll convince the rest of the team to boot him. Once he's out of the way, the game will go a whole lot smoother and the million dollars will go to the person who deserves it...me." Heather says angrily at the beginning and then proudly at the end.

Static

"Well done maggots, now for the second part of the challenge." Chef says setting down a large platter in front of each camper. "This will be the only time you will eat like this. I prefer my grub anyways." Chef says taking off all the lids, revealing a mini feast for each camper. "You must eat as much as you can then stay awake for as long as you. The last camper awake wins immunity for their team and the losers get a trip to eliminaton. Now start eating." Chef says smirking. The contestants other than Owen all finish eating within an hour, Owen stops eating two hours after he started. "The Awake-a-thon starts now." Chef says starting a stop watch.

After half an hour, Gwen, Heather, Trent, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, Katie, Noah, Cody, Harold, Izzy, and Tyler are all asleep. Isaac has his eyes fluttering, trying to keep them open. Isaac falls asleep after an hour. After 2 hours Bridgette, Sadie, Courtney, Lindsay, Geoff, and Beth fall asleep. After 5 hours, Duncan and Owen are both still awake. Shortly afte hour 8, Duncan falls asleep, leaving Owen awake. Chef uses his air horn to wake up the sleeping campers. "Wake up maggots, the gophers win the challenge. Bass, get ready to eliminate another player." Chef says before dismissing the campers.

The Gophers head to their cabin. "Who do you think they'll get rid of this time? They got rid of Ezekiel already." DJ says. "Tyler." Isaac says bluntly. Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Sadie and Courtney agree with Isaac by nodding their head. "I'm going to say Duncan." Heather says. "Valuable player." Isaac says. "What do you mean by that and why do you say Tyler?" Heather says growing angry again. "Duncan is a good player, he'll stay until about halfway through when the chances of a free for all increase. Tyler is all talk, no walk and completely useless, he'll only stay if people decide they can make up for his lack of skill." Isaac says relaxing on his bed. "Wow, that's the most we've heard you talk." Gwen says with the others nodding their heads in agreement. "Rare, but it happens." Isaac says opening his How to Build a Rocket Launcher book to where he left his book mark.

Back at elimination. "Alright bass, before we begin voting. Props to Duncan for being the first contestant to make it to the mess hall and still being one of the last two awake." Chris says. "No problem when you do what you can to escape Juvey." Duncan says leaning backwards. "Okay now that we have gotten the good out of the way, time to eliminate the bad." Chris says.

Katie enters the booth. "Sorry Tyler, but you aren't helping the team very well." Katie says as she slips in a piece of paper. Cody enters the booth after Katie. "Sorry Katie, but I can't stand you talking about how much you miss your bffl." Cody says as he slips a piece of paper as well. Harold, Geoff, and Tyler also put in a slip of paper with Katie's name. Duncan's the final person into the voting booth. "I've grown tired of your endless chatter princess about how you miss your 'twin'. Either deal with it or get lost. Since you couldn't suck it up, time for you to get lost." Duncan says pointing at the screen with one hand and putting in a slip of paper with Katie's name into the box.

"Okay, everyone has voted, now to count the votes." Chris says as he counts nine of the ten votes. "We have one vote for Lindsay, four votes for Tyler, and four votes for Katie. There's only one vote left." Chris says as he pulls out the final vote. "Good news is that there's no longer a tie. The bad news for Kaite or Tyler is one of them is leaving on the dock of shame and the boat of losers and never ever EVER coming back ever. The final vote goes to..." Chris says enjoying the suspense. Tyler and Katie both start sweating waiting for the final vote to be said. "Katie." Chris says. Tyler fist pumps the air while Katie frowns and gets up and walks with Chef to the boat of shame.

"Who'll be the next to be tossed out like week old cheese? Who will realize that they never read the contract they signed if anyone? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island." Chris says as the camera zooms out.


	4. Shadows in the Light

Shadows in the light

Isaac lays on his bed reading his book, when Leshawna comes over. "Yo Isaac, DJ tells me you're a cool guy when you choose to be." Leshawna says getting his attention. Isaac sets his book down and sits up on his bed. "Hmm, never thought me." Isaac says. "Can you say that again?" Leshawna says not used to Isaac's method of speaking. "Never thought I'd be considered cool." Isaac says hopping off his bed. "Well DJ thinks you are. It's nice to..." Leshawna says before she is broken off by a whistle. "Now what?" Isaac says heading outside along with the rest of the gophers. The bass are outside as well, now without Katie either.

"Hello meal tickets. Time for the next challenge...dodgeball." Chris says smiling. "Sweet, time for me to show off my mad skills." Harold says joyfully. "Like you have any nerdling." Duncan says. "Shut it, host speaking. Five rounds of dodgeball, five players for each team, first to win three win the challenge and immunity." Chris says smiling. "Wondering about numbers." Isaac says. "Same here bro, anyways, let's see you perform your magic." DJ says. "Brains more than brawns." Isaac replies. "Oh, well, you should probably have some skill." DJ says. "I do." Isaac says nodding his head.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "To be honest, I've never played pure dodgeball. Played pins or people, either knock out the players or knock down all the pins. Had one game where I was on fire and the game ended in less than a minute. Sadly I can't just turn on my A game. I'm afraid that this is one challenge that I will mess up on." Isaac says looking toward the side sad.

Static

"Pick your team captain to decide each game's line up. Game starts in the court made by the interns." Chris says heading toward the court.

"I'm capt-..." Heather says before she is drowned out by all the rest saying Isaac's name. "Okay, Gwen, Owen, Bridgette, DJ, Leshawna for game one. Next match's team decided after previous game's ending." Isaac says taking the position seriously. The called players high five each other then all of them high five Isaac while Heather looks very angry.

"I don't care who's captain, I'm going to sleep, don't wake me up if you wish to live." Duncan says. "We are so dead." Cody says depressed. "Don't worry guys, I'll be captain. Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Geoff and me will be up first." Harold says proud of what he believes in. "Yeah, we're dead." Cody says sadder. "Come on you guys, let's just give it our all." Geoff says trying to cheer the bass up. It works partially. "Geoff's right if we give it our all, luck will be on our side." Beth says happier than before.

Static

Bathroom Confessional: "This is the perfect chance to eliminate Isaac from the game. Just need to wait for the moment to strike." Heather says with a grin.

Static

The competitors head toward the court and take a seat on the bench that has their team's symbol above it. "Let game one begin." Chef says from the referee's chair. All ten players run toward the dodgeballs. Cody, Lindsay, Harold, Owen, and DJ manage to grab one of the five dodgeballs. The dodgeball match begins when Owen throws one at Geoff who moves to the side of it and grabs it. Lindsay looks at the dodgeball she has when DJ throws it at her leg, hitting it. "Blondie's out." Chef says as Lindsay heads to the bench. Cody throws his Leshawna who catches it. "Barbecue boy is out." Chef says as Cody heads to the bench. Beth throws one at Bridgette who's too busy waving to her team and gets hit by it in her shoulder. "Surfette's out." Chef says as Bridgette heads to the bench. Geoff throws his dodgeball at Owen who gets hit by it in the stomach, but the dodgeball is sent into the air and Gwen catches it. "Lardo and Sunshine both out. Goth, pick a teammate to bring in." Chef says as Geoff and Owen take a seat on the bench. "Owen." Gwen says and Owen comes back out. Gwen throws her dodgeball at Beth and Beth gets hit in the right knee. At the same time Harold threw his dodgeball at Gwen and hits her in the right foot. "Goth and Nerdette both out." Chef says as Gwen and Beth both sit on the bench. DJ throws his dodgeball along with Leshawna at Harold, Harold manages to avoid both of them. Owen picks up a dodgeball and throws it at Harold. Harold turns to face Owen and sees the dodgeball coming, but doesn't have time to dodge it and it hits his kiwis. "Oh...my jewels." Harold says as he falls to the ground. "Nerdling out. Gophers win round one." Chef says as Harold crawls over to the bench.

The gophers high five among themselves, except for Heather. The bass grumble. "Okay. Owen, Bridgette, Gwen. Rest. Sadie, Justin, and myself. Head out." Isaac says after the celebration. "Gotcha captain." Says the three resting players. "This better not mess up my hair." Justin says as he, Sadie, Isaac, DJ, and Leshawna take the field. "Okay, Tyler, take my spot, Noah take Lindsays. Rest get back out there. I'll be back out after I recover." Harold says in a squeaky voice. "We're facing the captain, we lose this match." Beth says. "I don't do sports, besides I'll just hold you guys back." Noah says unmotivated as ever. "Okay, Izzy take Lindsay's spot." Harold says. "Yahoo, let's rumble." Izzy says as she bounces out of her seat over to the field.

"Okay maggots, on your mark, get set, injure." Chef says before blowing his whistle. Justin stands still managing his hair, while the rest head toward the dodgeballs. Isaac, Beth, Izzy, Tyler, and Geoff grab the five dodgeballs. Beth throws a dodgeball at Isaac, who moves to the side then throws one back at her which hits her in the stomach, which sends her back several feet. "Nerdette out, again." Chef says as Beth takes another seat. Geoff throws his at Justin. Justin sees it coming, but rather than avoid it, he uses his arms to shield his hair. "Don't touch the hair." Justin says, but the dodgeball hits his right shoulder. "Pretty boy out." Chef says as Justin walks over to the bench, still admiring his own looks. DJ grabs the ball that hit Justin and throws it at Tyler. Tyler sees it, sets his dodgeball in his left arm and tries to catch the incoming dodgeball with his right hand but the impact sends Tyler back a foot, and makes him drop the dodgeball he had in his arm. "Fake jock out." Chef says as Tyler heads over. "I'm a real jock." Tyler says as he sits down. Izzy throws a dodgeball at Sadie. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What do I do?" Sadie says too preoccupied with wondering to do that she didn't really do anything and the dodgeball hits her left arm. "Chatty out." Chef says as Sadie takes a seat. Geoff picks up the dodgeball Tyler dropped and throws it at Isaac. Isaac rolls out of the way, picks up the dodgeball that knocked out Sadie and tosses DJ the dodgeball that knocked Tyler out that had rolled over. Isaac and DJ nod to each other and simultaneously throw the dodgeballs at Geoff, one low then one medium-high. Geoff rolls to the side avoiding both of them. "Now." Isaac says as Leshawna throws a third dodgeball at Geoff, Geoff is unable to avoid it and gets hit in the left elbow. "Sunshine out again." Chef says while Geoff walks over. Izzy throws one from both hand at DJ and Leshawna. Both forgot that she was in the game and get hit in the side of the head. "Raptor boy and chill girl both out. "We can actually win this round." Cody says as he and Izzy grab two dodgeballs each while Isaac has the fifth dodgeball. "Wait for opportunity." Isaac says patiently. Cody throws his two dodgeballs at Isaac. Isaac tosses his dodgeball into the air and avoids the pair by crouch then when the pair bounce back, Isaac grabs the pair and throws one at Cody very fast. Cody tries to move to the side but the dodgeball goes too fast and hits his right shoulder with enough force to send him spinning. "Too much pepper." Isaac says as he sends the other one aiming at Izzy's right shoulder. Izzy ducks below it. "Izzy the dodgeball." Tyler says. "I know, he doesn't have any left." Izzy says looking over at Tyler. "No I mean.." Tyler says before the dodgeball hits Izzy's head. "Crazy chick out. Gophers win round two." Chef says as Izzy looks confused by the turn of events.

"How'd you do that man?" DJ says. "Distraction." Isaac says as he high fives everyone besides Heather. "This isn't good. We need to win the final three matches to win the challenge." Cody says depressed again. "That's impossible, we're horrible and Isaac's very smart." Beth says stating the facts. "We need to wake Duncan up. He's smart and ruthless." Geoff says. "I'm not doing it, he said he'll kill whoever wakes him up." Cody says very scared. "Noah, you'll do it as you haven't done anything otherwise.' Geoff says as he and the other bass members look at Noah. "Fine, not like you guys can make it without me." Noah says as he grabs a stick and starts to poke Duncan with it. Duncan shortly afterwards grabs the stick. "I told you jokers that I did not want to be awaken." Duncan says irritated. "Sorry Duncan but we are down by 2 rounds and need the remaining three to win." Beth says scared. "Fine, here's something I learned from Juvey. It's called Jump the Newbie. Gather up all the dodgeballs then simultaneously throw them at a single target." Duncan says groaning a bit.

"Okay time for round three." Chef says. "Leshawna, DJ and myself will take it easy this round. Gwen, Courtney, Trent, you three are up." Isaac says resting. The next two rounds go remarkable quickly as Duncan's strategy works out. The score becomes 2 and 2 and the final round is about to begin. "Seems Duncan is a smart opponent. Sadie, Bridgette, Trent, Owen, Leshawna, take it easy. Heather, Gwen, Courtney, DJ, and myself will determine this match's outcome." Isaac says as the players take their positions. After twenty minutes, both teams are down to a single player. Isaac and Duncan are both tired. "I'm going to enjoy this." Duncan says throwing a dodgeball at Isaac. Isaac moves out of the way and the dodgeball ends up near the gopher's team bench. Isaac avoids the other four dodgeballs then head toward the one in the back and concentrates on hitting Duncan. Heather sticks her foot out in front of Isaac and he trips and slides forward, the dodgeball in his hand flies out of his grasp and over to Duncan. Heather withdraws her foot. Isaac starts to get up when Duncan nails him on the back with the dodgeball. "Silent out, bass with the match and the challenge." Chef says as the gophers head over to Isaac to help him up.

"What happened captain?" Heather says feigning ignorance and innocence. "I must've tripped over my own foot, I was so deep into concentration. Sorry guys." Isaac says regretful. "No problems man, it happens." DJ says as he helps Isaac up.

The bass return to their cabin, in high spirits, Isaac heads to the to wipe off his face while the rest of the gophers return to their cabin.

In the gopher's cabin, Heather is talking to everyone but Isaac while Isaac cleans off his face in the sea water. "Isaac has to go, he tripped on purpose." Heather says. "I don't believe that." DJ says. "Yeah, he had worked extremely hard for us the previous two challenges, why would he intentionally lose?" Leshawna says adding on. "He wanted to get our trust so that he can betray us and make us wary of each other." Heather says trying to convince them. "We are wary of each other already as we'll have to face each other eventually." Bridgette says defending Isaac. "Any ways, we'll decide who to boot at elimination." Trent says. "Okay, I'm sure you guys will make the right choice." Heather says smiling.

At elimination. "After only six votes, it makes it obvious who is getting the boot." Chris says. "The next person to head to the dock of shame and board the boat of losers is..." Chris always enjoy the suspense as it's good for ratings. "Justin." Chris says smiling. "WHAT?!" Justin and Heather say simultaneously. "Yes, now get going, and you can't ever ever EVER come back ever." Chris says as Justin heads toward the dock.

"Who will become the next to leave emptied handed? Find out on the next episode of Total...Drama...Island." Chris says rubbing his hands together.


	5. Seeing through the clouds

Seeing through the clouds

Isaac lays on his bed in deep thought concerning the loss at the dodgeball match. "Isaac." DJ says looking toward him. "Hmmm?" Isaac says as he jumps off his bed and looks at DJ. "You alright man?" DJ says seeing that Isaac isn't entirely into the conversation. "Thinking bout yesterday." Isaac says frowning. "Stuff happens, you can't change it, you just have to keep going." DJ says trying to cheer up Isaac. "True. All to free. Let it go." Isaac says smiling a bit before picking up a book. "Exactly, just give it your all, besides, Justin never really did anything other than admire himself, so he was setting us back." DJ says smiling. "Thanks again." Isaac says setting his book down. "No problem, you have helped out all of us, it's only fair." DJ says smiling more.

A loud bell rings through both cabins as all the remaining campers hurry outside. "Welcome campers to the next challenge. A three on three talent contest. The team that puts on the better show wins the challenge and the losers evict another teammate." Chris says chuckling.

"Who'll be our show stealers?" Geoff says. "Simple Geoff, me, Cody, and Beth are up." Harold says. "That was quick, we have our set." Beth says happily. "Just don't blow it." Duncan says nonchalantly. "Who's up for us?" DJ says. "I say that DJ, Owen and Leshawna." Isaac says analyzing the situation internally. "I say I should go up, if I'm not set up for being in the show, we will lose again. Isaac isn't all he says he is." Heather says arrogantly. "He doesn't say much if anything at all, so we don't know what he says he is." Gwen says annoyed with how often Heather is insulting Isaac. "Let her think what she wants." Isaac says ending the conversation regarding him.

"Yeah, he is right, we don't need to know much about him, as long as he helps us to the free for all part." Leshawna says. "Grrrrrr." Heather growls angrily. "Get ready, it begins soon." Isaac says.

Static

Bathroom Confessional: "Isaac is seriously getting under my skin. What will it take to give him the boot? I can't sabotage this challenge or else the others will start to get paranoid." Heather says before starting to think.

Static

"Let the talent show begin. The winners from the last challenge are up first. The Killer Bass." Chris says as he and Chef take their seats at the judges table.

'First up is Beth." Chris says as Beth takes the stage. Beth performs her usual routine from marching band. After she finishes the routine. Chef holds up a 1 and Chris holds a 5. "Okay, that doesn't exactly count as a talent if you have already done it. Anyways next up is Harold." Chris says as Harold takes the stage and Beth steps off the stage. Harold does an amazing beat box. Chris and Chef's jaws both drop. Chef brings up a 5, Chris brings up a 7. "What was I missing?" Harold says as he sees the scores. "Vocals. Finally for the Killer Bass is Cody." Chris says as Cody and Harold change spots. Cody stands there and after a while he wets himself. Both Chef and Chris crack up. Chris holds up a 1, Chef holds up a 5.

"Okay, that was funny. Now are the Screaming Gophers, first up is Owen." Chris says as an intern cleans up Cody's mess. Owen takes the stage and starts belching the alphabet ending with a long belch for the letter Z. Chris holds up a 5, Chef holds up a 2. "Okay, after that slightly disturbing talent is DJ." Chris says waving his hand in front of his face. DJ heads up onto the stage and Owen steps off the stage. DJ begins to do a ribbon dance. At the end of it, Chris and Chef are both cracking up again. Both of them hold up a 7. "Okay and finally up for the Gophers is Leshawna." Chris says calming down as DJ steps off the stage and Leshawna steps onto it. Leshawna begins what she thinks is dancing. Chris and Chef shake their heads as both of them hold up a two.

"Okay, now that both teams have displayed their talents. The winner shall be decided by total score. The Bass have a total score of 24 points, while the Gophers have a total score of 25. Close but the gophers win the challenge, bass I'll see you at elimination to vote off another member. Tomorrow we'll have a special surprise before the challenge." Chris says as he and Chef head off toward the elimination area.

The Gophers head back to their cabin. "Seems that one of us will be heading over to the Bass tomorrow to balance out the teams, who do you think it's going to be?" Owen says concerned. "Gwen, DJ, Leshawna, Owen, or Courtney." Isaac says looking at the ceiling on his bed. "Why do you think it's going to be one of us?" All five mentioned players ask simultaneously looking at Isaac. "Most skilled. Make more interesting."Isaac says looking out the window. "DJ can you repeat that in english?" Leshawna says. "He says we are the most skilled players so it will make it more interesting. Why don't you think that it will be you Isaac?" DJ says a bit winded. "Good ratings since of the distaste between me and Heather." Isaac says looking over at Heather. "I have to admit, he's got a point this time." Heather admits. "We'll see tomorrow." Isaac says as he lays down on his bed and goes to sleep. "Yeah, he's right, best if we head to bed." DJ says as the others head to their beds and fall asleep.

Back at Elimination, the Bass put in their votes and as soon as all of them are in, Chris reads off the votes. "One for Noah, One for Cody, One for Lindsay, Two for Noah, Two for Cody, One for Beth, Three for Noah, and the final vote is...Noah." Chris says as Noah gets up. "Oh well, this was boring anyways." Noah says as he gets up and heads over to the dock of shame then the boat of losers. "The only thing boring here was you." Duncan says as the boat set sails.

"What do I have in store for the campers tomorrow? How will they deal with it? How badly will I injure them in the next challenge? All that and more on the next Total...Drama...Island." Chris says turning around.


	6. Journey through the Darkness

Journey through the darkness

All the campers sleep until breakfast time then wake up one by one and all gather up in the mess hall for breakfast. Isaac lays against a wall near the back doing his best to console Sadie who's crying since she can't talk to Katie anymore during the competition. The rest of the competitors are mingling with each other, whether or not they are on the same, as they are all certain the surprise is that one person will be changing teams. "So we are pretty much sure that despite he doesn't think so himself, that Isaac will be heading over to the Killer Bass?" DJ says sullenly. "Afraid so, the guy really knows how to play." Owen says sadly then going to a more cheerful tone. "Wonder how often he plays in order to work that well. He must be a real riot at parties." Leshawna says cheerfully. "I'll check." Gwen says heading over to Sadie and Isaac.

"Sadie, fight for her. Prove the strength of your bond." Isaac says patting Sadie's back. "Um, Isaac?" Gwen says seeing what he's doing. "Wait a bit. Yes?" Isaac says as he heads over to Gwen. "Some of us in your old team have been talking about you, along the lines of missing you. Quick question, how many parties have you been to?" Gwen says hoping she isn't bringing up bad memories. "None." Isaac says sullenly as he heads over to Sadie again. "Wait, you mean you have never been to a party before?" Gwen says surprised. "Yes, alone, reading to occupy." Isaac says turning back to Gwen. "I haven't been to a party myself, how about we make a party for the campers we both don't hate?" Gwen says trying to cheer him up. "I'd like that." Isaac says smiling. "It's settled then, why don't people talk to you?" Gwen says bringing up another subject. "Never really spoke." Isaac says looking up at the ceiling. "Isaac says it's because he never really spoke that much." DJ says overhearing the conversation as he was heading over to see what Isaac and Gwen were talking about.

"That's all, people don't come near me since of how I look." Gwen says starting to relax. "Looks are pointless, personality matters." Isaac says instantly and sternly. "Exactly, but it seems that people don't give much care to the subject and only appreciate looks." Gwen says quite angrily. "Precisely, eyes before heart." Isaac says resting on the subject. "You are a good person Isaac, if you ever want to make an alliance, I'll join it anytime." Gwen says as the rest of the gopher's excluding Heather head over. "Gwen's got the right idea. Count me in as well." DJ says smiling. "Me too." Owen says before eating a slice of pizza. "Me three." Leshawna says pumping her fists into the air. "You've been kind to me, especially after Katie was kicked off, it's my turn to repay the favor." Sadie says wiping her eyes. "Yeah man, we're tight, so I'll have your back." Trent says patting Isaac on the back. "You know who to trust and who not to trust, so I can trust you." Bridgette says relaxing on a bench. "You may not be the best player, but you are among the best of people, so I'm with you all the way." Courtney says smiling. "Thanks, but we'll face each other most likely. Friends instead." Isaac says realizing the detriment of a formed alliance. "You don't need to ask for us to be your friend." DJ says while the others talking with Isaac nod their head in agreement. "Thanks you guys." Isaac says laying against a wall. "You don't have to keep saying thanks man." Leshawna says slightly disheartened.

"Okay campers, time for teams to be switched up." Chris says grinning. "See you Isaac, looks like you'll be heading over to the Bass now." Owen says as the Gophers grumble and the Bass cheer. "Puh-lease, everyone's being switched up." Chris says laughing a bit. "That means that some of us will be on the same team as Isaac." Owen says as the Gophers get slightly renewed hope. "Maybe, maybe not." Chris says chuckling. "Anyways, the team names stay the same, just who in which team will change, but not entirely." Chris says pulling out a hat. "There are 9 slips of paper for each team, draw a single slip, that is your new team." Chris says shaking the hat.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Hopefully Isaac and me will be on the same team with the rest being Bass members, he's a major threat so the rest of the players will want him out of the way." Heather says before laughing evilly.

Static

Gwen takes a deep breath and heads up first. She reaches into the hat, shuffles around the papers and draws a single slip of paper and takes her hand out of the hat. She opens it up and sees Gophers. "I'm staying with the gophers." Gwen says smiling. Tyler heads up next and quickly grabs a piece of paper. He rapidly opens it up and sees Bass. "Yo boys I'm staying with the bass." Tyler says smiling. Owen heads up next and reaches into the hat, nearly causing Chris to fall to the floor. Owen sees this and quickly gets a piece of paper, allowing Chris to stand back up. Chris stands back up immediately. "Bass." Owen says sadly as he reads the slip. "Bye, friends still." Isaac having a hunch he's staying on the Gopher team. Owen heads over with Tyler afte smiling toward Isaac, nodding yes. Beth takes a deep breath and nervously walks up to the hat and slowly reaches into the hat. She pulls out a slip of paper. "Gophers." She say as she skips over to Gwen. Heather marches triumphantly over to the hat and reaches in and quickly grabs a sheet of paper. She opens it up and reads the slip of paper. "Bass." Heather says as she heads over with Tyler and Owen. Trent dances over to the hat, spins around and grabs a slip of paper from the hat and opens up the paper. "Gopher." Trent says as he moonwalks over to Beth, and Gwen. Geoff waves around his hat while heading over to the hat. He reaches in and draws a slip. "Gophers baby." Geoff says heading over to Beth, Gwen, and Trent. Izzy does a several flips and lands near the hat and kicks the hat into midair and grabs the first sheet of paper and reads it out loud. "Gnarly gophers." Izzy says as Chris reaches sporadically tring to grab the remaining slips. Izzy flips over to Trent, Gwen, Beth, and Geoff. Bridgette walks over and closes her eyes before reaching into the hat and grabs a slip of paper. She opens it up slowly and takes a look at the slip. "Gophers." Bridgette says walking over, joining the rest of the new gophers.

"Let's get this over with." Duncan says as he nonchalantly walks over to the hat and grabs a slip of paper and quickly reads it. "Bass still." Duncan says heading over to the rest of the Bass after tearing up his slip. DJ heads over and reaches into hat, sad since he's afraid that he's heading over to the Bass. He opens up the slip and breaths a sigh of relief before saying the word on the slip. "Gophers." DJ says as he heads over to his team. Harold does a beatbox on the way over to the hat and draws a slip of paper. He stops beatboxing and reads the name. "Gophers." Harold says before beatboxing over to his new team. "Let's see. Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Harold, Izzy, Geoff, Beth, and myself are on the gophers. That makes 8 people of the 9, so their's one last slip of paper for the gophers." DJ says thinking over his new team. "So Isaac will probably be heading over to the bass?" Gwen says sullenly. "Afraid so." DJ says looking down. Sadie heads over next and gulps before drawing a slip of paper. "Bass." Sadie says walking over to the Bass. Lindsay heads up next and slowly searches for a slip. After roughly a minute, Lindsay draws a slip of paper and slowly opens it. "Bass." Lindsay smiles before walking over to the Bass like she's on a catwalk. Leshawna walks up to the hat and draws a slip and reads the name. "Bass." Leshawna says angrily since she's with Heather again. Cody walks shakily up to the hat and grabs a slip of paper. "Bass." Cody says after a rough minute of hesitation. Courtney is up next. "Only two slips yet, one for both teams." Chris says smirking. The pressure starts to get to Courtney as she hesitantly grabs a slip of paper and reads the name. "Bass." Courtney says displeased that she's with Duncan. "Wow, that's lucky." DJ says relaxing. Isaac heads over to the gophers and hi fives the members of his new team.

"Okay, the next challenge. Both teams are to go out into the forest, spend the night there then race back to the camp. First team back wins. Gophers, you get a compass. Bass, you get a map. Both teams also get camping supplies, use them wisely or you may not ever make it back." Chris say smirking. Duncan and Isaac remain calm while the other competitors get scared. "Better hurry the forest isn't a good place to be walking around at night." Chris says before the campers each grab a camping set and head off.

After roughly two to two and half hours, the gophers set down their equipment on the ground. "Izzy and I will collect firewood. Rest of you set up camp." Isaac says enjoying the fact he's trusted, as he can get alone time with Izzy with no questions asked. Isaac starts to head off while Bridgette and Geoff work on a tent while the others set up other tents. "Wow, you set up a tent like a guy." Geoff says trying to flirt with Bridgette. "Hm?" Bridgette says unable to hear the entire sentence. Geoff realizes the faux pas and tries again. "That's so unladylike." Geoff says before facepalming himself. Isaac hears the conversation and shakes his head before heading over to the two of them. "What did you say?" Bridgette says angrily. Geoff opens his mouth to speak, but a hand quickly covers it. "Oh hey Isaac." Bridgette says smiling to Isaac. "Geoff's trying to compliment you, but is horribly failing at it. What he means to say is that you are a better camper than anyone he knows. It's just hard for him to admit since guys like to keep their pride." Isaac says before uncovering Geoff's mouth. Isaac turns around and sends Geoff a wink before heading into the forest. "Oh, thank you Geoff." Bridgette says smiling even more.

Static

Bathroom confessional: "Man, Isaac deserves the best party he can get, he stopped me from making a bigger idiot out of myself than I already did. Maybe I can help him to get a girlfriend, wonder if there's anyone on either of the teams he has a crush on." Trent say before breathin a sigh of relief. Geoff than takes off his hat and waves it around for a while.

Static

Half an hour later, Isaac returns with roughly five pounds of firewood that he sets down in the middle of the camp. "Where's Izzy?" Trent says. "She was with me a while ago." Isaac says before the sound of breaking twigs interrupt his train of thought. A bear appears out of the bushes and roars. "Do you think that bear ate Izzy?" Gwen says scared. "I think there is a connection between the two, but not that type." Isaac says before realizing he's now talking in complete sentences constntly again. "Whoa, Isaac, are you alright? You aren't talking like you normally do." DJ says surprised along with all the rest of the Gophers. "This is how I used to talk, I thought I would never talk like this again. Anyways stay up there." Isaac says before grabbing the bear's arms. "What are you doing man?" Trent says up in the tree. "I think this may just be Izzy in a bear costume. It wouldn't surprise me if it is her." Isaac says before pushing the bear back. Izzy returns but the bear is still moving. "Hey guys, why are you up in the tree, are we have a climbing contest?" Izzy says before swinging up the branches like a monkey. "Um Isaac, that's not Izzy." DJ says worried. "Oh, snap." Isaac says before looking at the bear that charges at him and pins him down, trying to bite his face. "Get...off...of me." Isaac says before pushing the bear off of him using his feet. The bear flies into a tree, it falls to the ground and runs away whimpering.

Isaac slowly gets up, before falling back down to the ground. The other gophers slide down the tree and run over to him. Bridgette and Geoff help Isaac up, Isaac is breathing pretty heavily. "You alright man?" DJ says looking at Isaac. "Y-Yeah, just tired. Izzy where's your water container?" Isaac says looking over at Izzy. "Oops, guess I lost it somewhere." Izzy says before giggling a bit. "Take mine, DJ, there's a river close by, take me over there so I can drink some water." Isaac says handing his water container to Izzy. "Thanks, I didnt know you bear wrestled." Izzy says smiling with the words bear wrestling. "I didn't I was scared for my life, just did what came to mind." Isaac says shrugging his shoulders. DJ puts Isaac's arm on his shoulder and the two walk toward the river. When they arrive at the river, DJ sets Isaac down near the river's edge. Isaac makes a bowl with his hands and scoops water from the river and drinks it.

Back in a viewing tent, Chris and Chef are seeing Isaac drinking the river water. "Chef is that water safe to drink?" Chris says turning to face Chef. "No, I use that water to make the gruel for the maggots, adds that extra bit of taste." Chef says before Chris and Chef laugh for roughly three minutes. "This is really good, as long as he doesn't find out and he doesn't get too sick from the water." Chris says while laughing. Chef nods.

Isaac gets back up and walks with DJ back to the camp and head to sleep. During the night, Izzy howls to the moon, causing Bridgette to scream, waking up the others. Isaac heads over to the tent Bridgette's in. "Bridgette, that's only Izzy." Isaac says on the other side of the tent. "That doesn't make me feel any better." Bridgette says still scared. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll take watch during the night." Isaac says concerned. "If you don't mind, that'd be great." Bridgette says cheering up. "Okay. I'll keep watch." Isaac says heading off into the center of the camp site and looks around.

The next morning, the campers slowly wake up with DJ being the first awake. DJ looks over and sees Isaac on the ground. "C'mon Isaac, time to wake up." DJ says shaking Isaac. Isaac simply moves from the shaking, but nothing else. "Yo, you guys, something's wrong with Isaac." DJ calls to the others. They all exit their tents and head over to Isaac. Beth sits down and places her hand on Isaac's forehead. "He's burning up." Beth says looking up at the others. "Must've been a combination of the water and the lack of sleep. He wouldn't be able to do much on his own anyways, so I'll carry him back to camp." DJ says before Trent and Gwen pick Isaac up and sets him on DJ's back. "We better hurry, we don't know when the Bass have woken up." Bridgette says worried. "Okay, who knows the way back to camp?" DJ asks and gets shrugs from the others. "Who had the compass on the way here?" DJ says getting really worried. "Isaac." Gwen says handing DJ the compass that was laying next to Isaac. "Wonderful, our navigator and our leader are both out." DJ says getting paranoid.

The gophers wander through the forest for two hours, taking breaks every now and then so DJ can rest, befoe they are finally able to find the camp. Chef walks over and takes Isaac to a medical tent. "He'll be fine, give him a day or so. He is inelligible for elimination while he is recovering." Chris says looking over at the tent frowning. "So we lost the challenge?" Gwen says falling to the ground exhausted. "Yeah, Bass arrived roughly five hours ago talking about how Courtney and Duncan had slept against each other." Chris says frowning. The gophers look among each other worried for how Isaac will react when he finds out they lost the challenge.

While Isaac lies in the medical tent, the rest of the gophers head up and vote for the person to eliminate. The gophers take their time deciding who they should vote for. When it times for Chris to announce who's being eliminated, a helicopter shines a spotlight on Izzy. "You'll never take me alive." Izzy yells before running off and the helicopter flies after here. "Well, I have to make sure Isaac doesn't kick the bucket, so we'll just say Izzy is eliminated." Chris says before walking off. The gophers look at each other trying to take in what happened, and when they finally figure out what happened, they all head back to their cabin.

"Will Izzy ever return? Will Isaac recover? More importantly, will I get sued over this? Find out on the next total...drama...island." Chris says worried over the idea of a lawsuit.


End file.
